


Oceans and Glaciers

by stonecoldhedwig



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, But also reversing that Daddy kink, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender whomst, Marlene and Sirius get spicy in the bedroom, Marlene is a badass bitch, Marlene is the daddy, Rimming, We love messing around with gender roles, blackinnon, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonecoldhedwig/pseuds/stonecoldhedwig
Summary: Emotional Anal™️; or, Sirius and Marlene try something new in the bedroom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jennandblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/gifts), [letsdothepanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsdothepanic/gifts).

_“Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”_

The first round when he got back from an Order mission was always rough and hard and fast. Sirius would push his fingers into her mouth as she rode him, or wrap his hand around her neck, and whisper filthy, _filthy_ things into her ear about how he’d been in some fetid shack of a pub somewhere, the other Order members his only company. He’d tell her how he cast silencing charms at night, wrapping his big hands around his thick, throbbing cock and moaning with wild abandon as he imagined it was her lips around him instead, her tongue swirling at his tip, imagined all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. He’d had to have some kind of release, hadn’t he? And it was better than fucking the landlady downstairs, with all her country roughness and calloused hands. 

Marlene would retaliate with her fingernails, raking them down his back and drawing blood. She’d bite down on his bottom lip. She’d hiss into the rough stubble of his jaw about how angry she was, about how she could have had anyone while he was away, but she stayed loyal and _you couldn’t even fucking send me an owl, could you, Sirius? _She’d tell him how she’d gone to work every day at the Ministry and sat around listening to foul-mouthed purebloods talk about Muggleborns like they were nothing. She’d tell him how she’d get off in her office just to feel alive, fingers pistoning in-and-out, and the thrill of being caught racing through her. The two of them would climax in a clash of tongues and fingers and teeth, fighting one another for dominance as though they wouldn’t whisper _I love yous _to each other once the adrenaline had stopped coursing though them. 

_“Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”_

The second round would be slow and sweet. Sirius liked to run his tongue up the curve of Marlene’s neck, soothing the tender skin he’d pulled at earlier with bared teeth, the marks like red carnations against her skin. He liked her beneath him, their bodies dappled with sweat, desperately pressed together as though two might become one. This was the aftermath, the settling of dust after the explosion, the fallout. It was melodic, careful - hips rising and falling together as one, unhurried, gentle. 

He’d murmur how much he loved her, how sorry he was for being away for so long. She’d wrap her long, lithe legs around his waist and press her forehead into his and whisper his name over and over. He might snake a hand between them, parting their bodies just slightly, so that he could brush his rough fingertips against her centre. Coaxing her, teasing her, playing with her in just the right way to send her soaring over the edge. And _God_, he wanted to die looking into those eyes as she came, the ice blue going misty with pleasure. 

_“Daddy, I want you to fuck me.”_

Round three would always be the shower, when they thought they were sated and spent. They’d have fallen asleep for a couple of hours, nestled into each other. Then, one thing would lead to another, and Marlene would end up on her knees, Sirius’ cock in her mouth. He’d go boneless against the tiled wall, growling profanities as he threaded his fingers through her wet blonde curls. She knew just how to get him off - the right twist of her wrist, the right flick of her tongue. Sometimes, he’d be too spent from before to come again, but that didn’t matter. It was the feel of her being there, lips pressed against him so perfectly, that mattered. She was alive. He was alive. There were things worth fighting for. 

Then, he’d get on his knees - because if there was one thing Sirius Black prided himself on, it was eating pussy like it was an Olympic sport and he a champion. Marlene would let out rich, throaty _fucks _as she scrabbled for something to hold onto, anything to anchor her as she careened toward orgasm. 

They’d stand there for what seemed like an eternity, until the water ran cold. Afterwards, they’d tumble out of the shower, laughing and pressing against each other. They’d dry off, throwing on old Gryffindor sweaters and pyjamas, and head into the kitchen to jostle with each other as they made supper. They’d catch each other’s hands, or bump hips, and there’d be that look in Marlene’s eye that Sirius knew only too well - _I’m not done with you yet. _

_“Daddy, I want you to fuck me.” _

It was round four, now - or was it five? Not that it mattered, of course, when those words came tumbling out of Marlene’s mouth and she pouted, eyes going wide as she looked at him. She knew it turned him on. She was tired, Sirius could see that - the glint in her eyes was a little muted, the pace of her fingers slower than usual as they played with her clit in anticipation. His heart swelled as he looked at her, marvelling in utter awe at this woman who knew how to undo him with those seven dirty little words. _How had he gotten so lucky? _

It did feel filthy. He tried not to dwell on why it turned him on so much - thinking too hard on that was probably enough to turn him off for life. He’d liked it too, of course, when Remus had called him _Daddy_, one rainy afternoon in fourth year when they’d been bored and found themselves in an unoccupied classroom. Sirius had bent Remus over a desk, pressed his tongue into his hole while he fondled at Remus’ balls, as Remus had murmured _Daddy, Daddy, Daddy_ over and over again, rutting against the desk. He’d let that particular incident slip one night after they’d graduated Hogwarts, he and Marlene drunk on Firewhisky and lying in his bed, trying to out-do each other’s stories. The fiery glint in her eye had told her everything he’d needed to know; her soft whisper of _Daddy _as she rode him later on had only confirmed it. 

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Sirius murmured into Marlene’s ear. One hand was occupied with propping up his head as he lay on his side, gazing at her. The other ghosted over her skin, feeling the rise of goosebumps beneath his fingertips, caressing his favourite parts. The birthmark on one hip. The dimples at the base of her spine. He loved most of all the slight dip as her thigh met her buttock and the skin puckered ever-so-slightly; it was something a little imperfect, and so exquisitely human, so mundane and ordinary and _real_.

“Daddy, I missed you so much when you were away,” Marlene purred, snaking her hands round the back of his neck and pulling him towards her, so that his weight rested against her. “I did all kinds of naughty things just to get by.” 

“Sweetheart,” Sirius whispered, pressing his lips against her neck and sensing the hitch in her breath. “I bet you only did what you had to do.” 

“Daddy, I’ve been so desperate for you. _I want you to fuck me_,” she repeated. 

“Why don’t you bend over and let me see that pretty little arse of yours?” asked Sirius, the tone of his voice shaking a little. He wanted to growl, wanted to let go of everything and push himself into her. But that was the deliciousness, wasn’t it? The dance they played with each other, the self-control to run his hands over her gently and to whisper about his _perfect girl _into her ear. 

Marlene dutifully turned over, onto all fours. Sirius palmed her breasts gently, and heard her let out a giggle as his fingers brushed her nipples. He _loved_ this, the build up where Marlene leant into it all, blushing and giggling like some maiden schoolgirl, as though she hadn’t been riding him on the kitchen table only hours earlier. Sirius grinned as he pressed a lazy kiss into the cleft of her arse, feeling the tension.

Then, he leant down and began to kiss gently against her slit. Sirius started slow - because they had time, didn’t they? _They had all the time in the world_. He ran the flat of his tongue from her opening up to her clit, savouring the taste of her, because she always tasted _so good._ Marlene whimpered, and reached for his hand. Sirius picked up the pace, flicking his tongue from side-to-side and up-and-down. Marlene shuddered beneath him, involuntarily. Sirius couldn’t help himself, he grinned into the soft, sensitive flesh beneath his mouth. 

“_Daddy_,” Marlene moaned, as she collapsed onto the bed. She rolled over slowly, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Sirius murmured, letting his eyes roam over her body. Her breasts were perfect - neat and round, just enough for each hand. The rosebud nipples stood out, aching to be touched and teased and sucked upon. The creamy skin across her stomach was crying out for Sirius to rake his teeth across it, to bite down hard and sharp against the endless blank canvas. Sirius was torn as his eyes wandered lower to where Marlene was touching herself again - he didn’t know whether he wanted his face pressed into those perfect folds, or his dick. 

He wrapped a hand around his already-hard cock and lazily began to stroke himself. He watched as Marlene’s eyes honed in on his thick, ready prick, slick with pre-come. Sirius wanted to capture that look in her eyes, bottle it and hold onto it for eternity because it was so _good_, so _dirty_, so _perfect. _

“You look so wonderful like this, so _perfect. _What is it you want, darling, mm? Do you want me to fuck you?” he uttered, barely able to contain himself much longer. 

“_Please_, Daddy,” Marlene whispered, and it was the whimper that did it to him. He was overcome with desire as she opened her legs a little wider, inviting him into her perfect pink petals. 

He was rough, perhaps rougher than he’d be normally, but Marlene groaned with pleasure. She was too sensitive to come again, but she trailed her fingers through Sirius’ hair and moaned wantonly for his benefit. He loved this; the moment where he had taken care of her, he had seen her to completion so many times, she’d lost count. The moment when she let him bury himself inside her to the hilt, and fuck her remorselessly. Permission, that was it, the freedom of that explicit consent - because, _make no mistake_, she might be calling _him _Daddy, but Sirius knew who was calling the shots. 

It was over too quickly - but then again, it always was. The sight of her flushed and utterly, utterly fucked made it hard for Sirius to hold out for too long. Breathing heavily, he rolled onto his back, pulling Marlene tight to his chest with one strong arm. He ran a hand through his damp hair, grinning madly as he caught her eye. Marlene returned it with what Sirius could only describe as a _razor-sharp grin. _They lay in silence for a few minutes, sticky limbs intertwined. 

“What is it,” Marlene asked, her breathing slowly returning to normal, “about me calling you Daddy that turns you on?” 

“Most guys would say control, I guess,” Sirius replied, equally breathless. 

“I didn’t ask about most guys.” 

“Honestly? It’s the fact that you let me,” Sirius murmured, peppering Marlene’s shoulder with kisses. “I like knowing you’re into it as much as I am.” 

“So,” Marlene paused, and traced her fingers across the tattoos on Sirius’ chest. He loved her doing it, that little gesture she always did when they were satiated. “How would you feel… if I were the one who was in control?” 

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

“Nothing you don’t want to do,” Marlene added hurriedly. “Just… something different.” 

“You want to try it?” he asked softly, rolling onto his side so they were facing one another. “You want me to call you _Daddy_ instead?” 

“Yeah,” Marlene breathed, her already-flushed cheeks turning a shade darker. “Maybe some of the other stuff, too. But if you don’t want to try it, it’s not that big a deal, it’s-“

“You’ve tried a lot of things for me,” Sirius pointed out, as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. There’d been the bondage, the orgasm denial, the threesomes with men and women, the anal sex, the touching-herself-while-he-watched. _Hell_, she’d started calling him _Daddy_ in bed because he’d asked her to. It was the only thing they’d tried off of Sirius’ list of kinks that had really stuck. 

“True, but you’ve always let me decide whether I want to or not,” Marlene said softly, stilling her hand over Sirius’ heart and looking at him with wide, nervous eyes. “I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“Ok,” Sirius said with a gentle smile, and reached for her hand. “Let me think about it, yeah?”

“Of course.” Marlene leant forward and pressed her lips against his, letting out a soft sigh of satisfaction as she did. “Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought about what you said.”

Marlene wracked her brains as Sirius spoke. They’d finished supper, and were standing in the kitchen; Marlene had done the washing up, Sirius was drying. It was the picture of domesticity: cosy, warm, homely, as rain pelted the windows of their little flat above Diagon Alley, and a fierce wind whipped by. 

“You know,” Sirius continued awkwardly, “the other day, when we were in bed. We were talking about you calling me Daddy, and…”

“Ohhh,” Marlene said slowly, eyes going wide for a second as she realised what Sirius was referring to. 

“Not, like, _everything_,” Sirius added quickly. He was blushing, turning the tea towel over and over in his hands. “Just… some stuff.” 

“Ok,” Marlene nodded. She hopped onto the counter, and gestured for Sirius to approach her, slotting neatly in between her thighs. “What kind of stuff?” 

He ran his hands back-and-forth over her legs, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Then—

“I want to try what you said, calling you _Daddy_,” he breathed, the words rushing out of him like a gust of wind. 

Marlene wanted to squirm. Sirius wasn’t the kind of man who looked like this often, face screwed up with vulnerability written across it, studiously looking over her shoulder so as to to avoid her eye. 

“C’mere,” Marlene said gently, and slid her hand round to rest at the back of his neck. It was where Sirius had always held his tension, ever since she’d first known him, coiled tight like a spring. "You've been thinking about this?"

Sirius let out a great, huffing breath. “I guess I’m curious. I don’t know how to describe _why_ I’m curious…”

“That’s ok,” she replied quickly, “you don’t have to justify that.” 

Sirius met Marlene’s eyes again. The crease between his brows had lessened. “I thought..." he huffed out a little breath. "We don't _have_ to, but if you wanted to, I thought we could, y'know, tonight... _try some stuff_."

Marlene smiled. Sirius had always framed his wants like this: _only if you want to, Marls, only if you're into it, only if you're ready_. Being someone who was pretty much devoid of sexual inhibition, Marlene usually jumped at the chance to try something new, even if it was only once, and she'd learnt to decode those moment of Sirius saying things like _I wonder if this would be good for you. _They'd never talked about it, but Marlene was certain it was a result of that awful childhood where it wasn't even an option to _want _things that weren't permitted by someone else. 

"I absolutely want to try some things tonight," she replied. Marlene began to knead the tight muscles at the back of Sirius' neck, feeling the way the tension in them resisted at first, and then began to dissipate. "What sort of things did you have in mind?"

"I don’t know if I’m ready for you to, you know, _fuck me_ yet,” Sirius grinned. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to fuck you yet, either,” laughed Marlene, and Sirius kissed the end of her nose. “You know this is about the headspace, not really about the sex.” 

“I know," shrugged Sirius, a little abashed. "And maybe one day that's on the cards, if this is something we both... enjoy. But I've been trying some stuff when I've been... alone, and I think I’d like to do that together.” 

The air between them stilled. Marlene felt like she could feel her heartbeat _and_ Sirius' reverberating through the silence. _Trying some stuff when he's alone. _The thought of Sirius in the shower, teasing himself with his fingers as he pulled at his heavy, thick cock, made her feel like she was sopping wet already. She reached out and ran one finger under his chin. 

“Fingers?” 

“Yeah…” Sirius swallowed. He hadn’t shaved, and Marlene wanted to bite into the line of his stubbled jaw, rake her teeth down to where the bulge of his Adam’s apple rose and fell, cast in shadow. Sirius stilled his hands on her thighs, captivated. “Yeah, I want you to use your fingers.” 

“Mouth?” 

Sirius seemed transfixed by the questions she was asking him, eyes trained like a hawk on her mouth as she formed the words. He nodded, frantically, licking his lips. 

“Tongue?” 

Sirius’ eyes slipped shut, and Marlene could feel him hardening against her leg. 

“God, you’re a _tease_, Marlene McKinnon,” he whispered. "And I love you. I love you, I love you."

Marlene kissed him softly, taking his face in her hands and letting her fingers brush against his hairline. “I love you, too,” she muttered, as they pulled away. “Not just for… this. But, for everything.” 

“Anything for you,” Sirius replied. They paused for a minute. The electric atmosphere of the room hadn’t gone, only shifted slightly; instead of crackling between them, it seemed to surround them, binding them together like some Unbreakable Vow. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I think _this_—“ Marlene reached a hand down to palm Sirius through his trousers— "tells me you might be ready for us to stop talking about this and start _doing_." 

Sirius let out a sharp _groan_ as she moved her hand against him. He nodded fervently. Marlene knew the way to tease him through his jeans; she delighted in doing it when they were out together, at a restaurant or a pub, sneaking her hand under the table to press against him in just the right way that would drive him wild. 

“Why don’t you go shower then, baby?” she continued. 

“Ok,” Sirius managed to utter, and moved away. He paused by the door, and Marlene watched him. Sirius looked almost-divine: dark hair casually pushed back from his forehead in a way Marlene knew had been done lazily with one hand, the waves and curls sitting just-so; his grey eyes catching the reflection of the lamps’ warm yellow glow. He caught her eye from across the room, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“What?” Her forehead creased with the question. 

“You are fucking one-of-a-kind, you know that?” Sirius blurted, a funny little smile playing at his lips, and crinkles forming around his eyes. “How many other guys would let a girl do this to them, hmm? You think _I’d_ let any other woman do this?” 

“Why, which other women are you fucking?” Her timing was perfect, as was the cool raise of the eyebrow. “And don’t tell me you’re naive enough to think that James doesn’t do _everything _Lily asks of him.” 

Sirius leant back against the doorframe and barked out a rich, full laugh. He’d relaxed a little, that nervous tension that had been vibrating just below the surface of his skin dissipating with each passing moment. Marlene couldn’t help but catch that laugh as it escaped into the air, her own chuckles bubbling forth to mingle with it. 

She watched Sirius. He was full of latent energy, potential waiting to be made manifest. The thought of him being hers—literally, not just figuratively—sent frissons of excitement through her, jumping like sparks from flame. 

“I love you.”

“I know,” Sirius winked back at her, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Just reminding you. Now, go shower, you git.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Marlene heard the shower shut off. She hastily finished the letter she’d been writing to Lily, attaching it to the leg of her great horned owl, Archimedes, who gave an aloof hoot and soared into the inky blackness. 

Sirius was sitting on the edge of their bed, towel around his waist. He looked up as she walked in, giving her a slight-shy grin that made her heart constrict just a little, and Marlene padded over to the bed. She threaded her fingers through Sirius’ damp hair, pushing the tendrils back from his forehead. He hummed softly with satisfaction.

“I love you,” she murmured into the crown of his head.

“Love you too,” Sirius huffed, pressing a kiss into the angles of her collarbones. 

As they parted, Sirius leant back onto his elbows, letting the towel slip from around his waist. He'd never been particularly abashed about being undressed when she wasn't. Marlene could see he was still as hard as he'd been before the shower, and felt a little shiver of pride at that. Sure, rough and fast and spontaneous sex was good, but she loved this even more: the gentle, cautious exploring of the things that might be taboo elsewhere, but that were so _easy_ between them. There was an honesty to this kind of sex that Marlene wouldn't trade for the world. 

“Are you nervous?” Marlene tried to decipher the look on Sirius’ face. 

“Lil bit,” he muttered, giving a half-arsed attempt at a casual smile. 

“We’re gonna go slow. When have you ever made me rush into things?” she asked, knitting her eyebrows together. 

“I know,” grinned Sirius lazily. “I’m just—_this is wild_. If anything, I’d have thought we’d go the other way. You know, I’d play rough, push you around a little bit.” 

“You wanna do that instead?” Marlene cocked her head to one side, letting her hand rest on Sirius’ jaw. “We can do that if you’d like.” 

“How do you do that?” Sirius asked, his forehead crumpling. “How do you just… _give_ to me like that?” 

Marlene laughed—a light, tinkling sound like the ringing of a bell. She sat on the bed beside him, taking his hand and knotting their fingers together. 

“I’m not just giving, Sirius. I don’t do anything I’m not into—or at least, that I don’t want to _try_.” 

“Well,” Sirius squeezed her fingers, and brought her hand up to his lips, “I want to try this, ok?”

“You’ve got to talk to me though, yeah? 

“Of course,” he nodded, “of course.” 

Marlene stood and began to undress slowly. It wasn’t that she was putting on a show for him—there was no pretence at all that that’s even remotely what this was—but she knew how it delighted him. She was wearing a pair of midnight blue underwear, lace trims around the legs, which she disposed of with a kind of careless efficiency that sent ripples of electricity into the room. 

Marlene settled herself into Sirius’ lap as he drank her in, threading her hands around his neck so as to pull them together. Their centres met and Marlene bit down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a gasp of pleasure—from losing that upper hand by admitting just how much she _wanted_ him. Sirius instinctively reached for her, pressing his lips against her neck. The feeling of it was so divine that it took every ounce of Marlene's self-control to pull back. 

“Uh-uh,” she whispered, shaking her head. She moved his hands from her breasts, and Sirius let out a growl of protest. “You can look, but you can’t touch.” 

“Woman, you’re going to kill me one day.” 

“Touch yourself,” Marlene commanded. “Show me how you touch yourself when we're apart.” 

She thought for a moment that Sirius was going to refuse. She could see the mutinous look on his face, the internal struggle between giving himself over to one of two competing desires. Was he going to let her have this, yield to her and let her bind his will so that he couldn’t help but obey? Or was he going to reach out and feast upon her, sinking his teeth into the soft, delicate skin over her clavicles and marking her as his with lines of red ranunculi up her neck?

Then, Marlene reached round and undid the clasp of her lacy bra, and Sirius moaned. He moved his hand down and began to trace his fingers up and down his shaft, watching Marlene’s breasts hungrily as he slicked himself with pre-come. As he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to move his hand, his knuckles brushed against her centre, and Marlene inhaled sharply with the jolt of pleasure. 

“Sometimes, when you’re away,” she said huskily, trailing her middle finger slowly between her breasts, “I think about all the filthy, _filthy_ things I want to do to you. I think about you lying on the bed, your hand working on that perfect prick, while I ride your mouth. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Your tongue on my clit, tasting me.” 

“_Fuck, _Marls,” Sirius growled, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. 

“Uh-uh,” Marlene repeated, shaking her head again. “That’s not what you call me, is it, my darling?” 

The air between them changed perceptibly. The constellations in Sirius’ eyes clouded over with lust, dark and stormy. 

“Sorry, _Daddy_,” he replied.

“Better,” continued Marlene, and reached out a hand to run her finger under Sirius’ chin. He was clenching his jaw, eyes fixed on hers. “If you’re not careful, I’ll have to spank you for forgetting, and I'd hate to do that when you've been so _good_.” 

And _fuck_, Marlene was good at this, wasn’t she? The careful lilt in her voice that both commanded respect and cocooned Sirius was _perfect_. She had, after all, learnt from him: she'd learnt the ways he was careful with his tone, the ways he made sure to ensure that she could trust what he said, trust him to stop if she asked. She wanted that for Sirius, too; she wanted the security for him that he provided for her, whenever they ventured into his territory. But there was challenge in Sirius’ eyes still as he glided his hand up and down his prick. 

"You are so _good_," Marlene murmured, reaching down and stilling Sirius' hand on his prick. She relished the way he took a sharp, involuntary breath as she came into contact with his tip. "So beautiful like this, so perfect." 

Sirius flushed, eyes meeting hers with hunger. Marlene hadn't seen him look at her like that before. He did smirking and romantic whispers, but Sirius didn't do that kind of hungry earnestness. It suited him. The sight of it made Marlene even wetter than she had been before. 

"I think," she said, and began moving his hand against his ridiculously-hard cock, controlling the speed and the grip without actually _touching_ him, "that you have been so good, sweet boy. You've earned this. All those times when you've had to be away from me recently, nothing but this hand for company—" for emphasis Marlene squeezed Sirius' hand around his cock, and was rewarded with a guttural groan— "I want you to let go tonight." 

"Daddy," Sirius breathed, his eyes glued to her lips. "What do you want me to do?"

“Get on all fours,” she instructed. 

“Make me.” 

“You’re not very good at this, you know,” laughed Marlene, breaking character and pressing her lips against his. Sirius sniggered into her mouth, and the two of them paused for a moment, foreheads pressed against one another. Then, Sirius' eye lit up and he quipped back—

“Teach me then, _Daddy_."

Marlene gently pushed Sirius back onto the bed, so she was sitting over him. Their eyes met and the barriers and pretence and _game _of it all stopped for just a moment. It was still, just the two of them, and the love she feels for Sirius—friend as much as he is lover—threatened to just burst up and overwhelm her. 

"I want you on your front, you see," Marlene said, running her nails ever-so-lightly across Sirius' stomach and making him shudder, "because I'd like to use my mouth and tongue on you." Marlene slipped daintily from where she was straddling Sirius, and kneeled beside him. She cocked her head to one side. "I'd like to taste you, my darling," she asked. "Will you let me taste you?"

The speed at which Sirius flipped over and positioned himself onto all-fours answered Marlene's question. She smirked, and moved behind him. She loved Sirius' back—loved the powerful way it rippled, the chiseled cliffs of his shoulders that gave way to the smooth sands of his flanks. She ran her hands over it, kissing against his spine. Then, Marlene bent her mouth to taste him, running the flat of her tongue from the dimples in his lower back right down to the cleft of his backside. She peppered light, soft kisses across his cheeks, one hand steady on his back and the other rubbing gentle circles across his hip and thigh. 

Marlene heard Sirius utter a breathy _fuck_ as her tongue caressed his rim. She was gentle with him, teasing her tongue against his entrance with a little pressure, then backing off, then returning. He liked to be teased; if she knew anything about Sirius, it was the fact that _not getting exactly what he wanted when he wanted it _turned him on. 

Sirius whined as cool air replaced Marlene's mouth. Not for long, however, as she moved and gently brushed her fingers over Sirius’ hole. He all but _whimpered_, and she caressed his lower back soothingly. 

“You want me to keep going?” she asked softly, dropping her pretence. “I’ll stop if you don’t.” 

“_God_, no,” Sirius choked out, “don’t stop.” 

“Good boy.” Marlene’s voice had returned to that smirking, sensual tone. "You're so beautiful like this, my love. So, so beautiful. I know how close you are." She reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "But you’re not going to come yet, Sirius," she said, letting that calm, commanding voice wash over him. "You've been so good, so perfect, but you're not going to come yet." 

"I can't wait much longer," Sirius uttered. 

"Patience, darling, patience," she soothed and applied a liberal amount of lube to her hand. She began to massage it gently against the cleft of Sirius' arse, noting how much more relaxed he was now she'd used her mouth. Marlene circled Sirius' rim, teasing him, relishing the soft gasps he was emitting. Then, just when it seemed that circling motion would be enough, Marlene eased a finger into him, delighting in the tightness of him as much as Sirius was enjoying her ministrations. She pushed only to the first knuckle, allowing Sirius to adjust to her. 

“Are you good?” Marlene asked, aware of the fact that Sirius had inhaled sharply as she did so. 

“So… _fucking_… good.” 

Marlene grinned, and began to gently massage his balls, revelling in the exquisite way Sirius’ back rippled as he threw his head back and let out a rich, luxuriant moan. The sight of him like that was _divine_. She thought about being cruel, about stopping, about denying him this release so that he could fuck her through the mattress. But _God_, she was enjoying this, watching Sirius come undone, pulled apart and open like loose corset stays. 

Then Marlene found that spot that made Sirius take a gasp of delight. “Marls,” he managed to choke out, and it sounded like every part of him was overwhelmed with sensation, tensing to hold onto the waves of pleasure. "Marls, I need to—"

"Breathe, sweet boy, and remember what you call me," Marlene murmured as she planted gentle kisses to the shifting muscles of Sirius' back. "I'll let you touch yourself soon, I promise." 

"Yes, Daddy." 

Sirius’ cock was leaking as Marlene shifted her finger, curling it to brush once more against his prostate. He pitched forward, body heaving. "_D-Daddy_," he stuttered. "I—" he finished the word with a groan. 

"What is it you need, my darling?" Marlene asked, voice light but finger maintaining pace. 

"I need... I need to look at you," he panted. "Please, Daddy." Sirius moaned then as Marlene kissed his lower back again. 

Marlene pulled her hand away, and watched as Sirius turned onto his back. He was flushed, and looked so fucking _beautiful _in the light, the way the slight sheen of sweat over his alabaster skin made him look like marble, made him shimmer like silver in the moonlight. She wanted to capture him in that moment, and leant forward. 

"Ok?" Marlene asked, pressing a soft kiss to Sirius' mouth. He grinned back at her. 

"Uh-huh," he nodded. “Never been better, in fact.”

Marlene laughed, and kissed his forehead again. Then, she took one of his hands and guided it to his cock. The air shifted back to that calm collectedness she’d been cultivating, the vacuum of the war and the stress and the pain and the Order, just the two of them inhabiting this secret world where each ebb and flow of their ocean seemed to wash them clean. Marlene adored it. She adored Sirius. She adored the way he was looking at her, complete trust in his eyes, waiting for her next command. 

"I'm going to use two fingers, ok? I want you to enjoy this so much, my darling." 

Marlene returned her finger to Sirius’ entrance, teasing him. "Look at you," she said, caressing Sirius' thigh as she pushed into him. "Look how wonderful you look like this." 

“That feels so _fucking good_." Sirius managed to stutter out the string of words. Marlene grinned, and began to lazily move her finger. 

"Move your hand," she instructed. Sirius began to shift his hand against his prick, rotating his wrist every now-and-then. A dazed, almost dreamlike state had come over him, his face slack with pleasure as he jerked himself off, Marlene rubbing against his prostate. When he'd adjusted once more to her ministrations, Marlene moved her middle finger and pressed it against Sirius' entrance, letting him know she was going to push it in. They locked eyes, and she smiled, slipping the second digit into Sirius slowly. 

"_Fuck_," Sirius gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Look at me, Sirius," Marlene commanded, desperate to see those stormy grey eyes as he came. She could tell how close he was, the way his walls were clenching around her fingers and the speed he was moving his hand around his cock. 

Sirius opened his eyes, and that was all it took. Two of Marlene's fingers moving gently inside him, the strong grip of his hand around his dick, and the sight of those blue eyes filled with such tenderness—Sirius came in thick, heavy ropes across his stomach. 

The two of them lay together as Sirius came down from his almighty high. He whispered words against her jaw and her lips as the waves of orgasm washed over him—sweet, perfect, vulnerable nothings that she would never dare repeat to anyone else. There were things she shared with her friends—nights drinking bottles of elf-made wine made for loose lips, of course—but it was never these moments. These moments were gold and silver, precious. Too precious to share. 

“_That_,” Sirius said finally, “was fucking _perfect_.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Your tongue was great, but your fingers…” Sirius grinned breathlessly, shaking his head. “_Fuck_, Marls, so fucking good.” 

"Was it what you wanted?" Marlene asked, snaking an arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his chest.

"_Fuck yes_," breathed Sirius in response, eyes lighting up as he pulled her closer. "I can't explain how good that was, how good you were. It's like... I don't know, you made me feel like I was in control, even when you were telling me what to do."

"_Good." _Marlene's tone was emphatic, and she beamed at Sirius' words. "I wanted you to feel how I do when it's the other way round. You make me feel _powerful_."

Sirius smiled at her. "And this way round? Was it what you wanted?"

“Oh, definitely. You’d better rest while you can, because there’s _no way_ we’re only doing one round of _that_,” Marlene grinned wickedly. And yeah, they were spent tonight, but they had all weekend with no commitments with the Order, didn’t they? 

“I wanna fuck you while you use your fingers on me,” Sirius growled into her hair. 

“_Fuck_, Sirius, warn a girl when you’re going to say something like that, would you?” Marlene groaned as he placed kisses on her neck. 

"Let me get you off," breathed Sirius between kisses, an urgency to his voice. "I can't bear you going without after you did that for me."

"For us," Marlene corrected him, taking his face in her hands again so that his grey eyes met hers. "We both wanted that." 

Sirius hummed in agreement, and gently began to kiss down her neck, between her breasts with their perfect rosebud nipples, and down her stomach. Marlene spread her legs in anticipation. She threaded her fingers through Sirius’ still-damp hair and bucked her hips as his mouth met her centre. 

“_Fuck_, Sirius,” she moaned. He started slow—he knew what she liked by now, of course he did. They'd been doing this for so long, been learning every inch and secret place of each other's bodies that _of course_ they had worked out one another's rhythms. In among the novelty and the experimentation was this gentle act of veneration, this _knowing_ that Marlene could hardly describe. 

And he was a tease, he’d always been a tease, but he’d been wrong before when he said that she gave in ways he didn’t. At the start, Sirius told her he saw oceans in her, constellations across her membranes, shattering earthquakes in every breath. He’d always been one for hyperbole. He used to tell her he wanted to _worship_ her, drink her down like some rare sacrament, some ambrosia. He’d have her displayed before him, ready to scrape his teeth across the acres of her delicate skin and engrave his name into her with his tongue like some old ritual. And he’d look up at her, eyes dark with lust and wanting, wanting, _wanting. _

He didn’t need to say those things anymore; he’d said them enough to last a lifetime. Nowadays, just the feeling of his lips ghosting against her neck, the callouses of his hands brushing her bod—his touch wrote epics onto her skin. As his fingers brushed lightly over her hips and his hands settled at the dip of her waist, he kissed across her thighs, in the spaces between her freckles, and when he did things like that… 

He was good to her—_so_ good to her. 


End file.
